Children of the Stars
by Obsi07
Summary: A great star once died and exploded into a Supernova blasting extraordinary gems to earth 3000 years ago. Now, their descendants carry on their legacy. Yet war is brewing. A war fueled by an age long hatred. The earth's fate lies in the hands of 5 teens.
1. Prologue

I'm new here, this is my first fic, hope you like it. Tell me what you think and give me some tips and pointer. Thanks...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. all i own is this plot. this disclaimer is valid for the whole story, all chapters involved.

Children of the stars

Prologue

Astrophysics taught us that stars are the building blocks of everything. It is in the belly of a star where all the elements were once created. Stars keep their equilibrium star's gravity which creates the inward force is matched by the star's outward force or the ignition of gasses causing outward pressure preventing a star's core from collapsing into itself. The outward force is created by the burning of Hydrogen within the stars inner core.

Obviously, over time, this supply of hydrogen gets lower and lower and lower until it is so low that it can no longer match the star's gravity and the star collapses into itself. Yet, the smaller the star gets compressed, the higher the pressure and heat builds until it compresses the remaining gas so tightly that the star pretty much behaves like a hand grenade and explodes blasting all the elements it created deep into space, one again, like a grenade blasts shrapnel. This phenomenon is known as a Supernova.

It is then, long after the supernova explosion that the different elements come together. Carbon, hydrogen, oxygen, nitrogen, iron, all basic necessities to create life. Everything around us, all the atoms creating you belongings were once blasted from dying stars.

Yet in one particular star's core, the conditions were just right. Just right to create gems with extraordinary powers that got blasted into space the moment that star died and exploded over 2 million years ago. Yet obviously it takes time for something to move from point A to point B especially if the distance to be traveled is a couple thousand light years away.

But finally, after over 2 million years of travel, some gems reached our planet around three thousand years ago according to old writings. Legend has it that these gems would embed themselves to humans the gems are compatible with granting these humans abilities way beyond the capabilities of mere man. These men were known are the "Gifted".

In recorded history, 4 of the greatest "gifted" were Madara Uchiha who merged with the _Chiryoku _gem, allowing him control of lighting, fire and greatly improved mental ability allowing him to perceive and read any opponents movements. Then we have Hitoshi Haruno who merged with the _Tsuyosa _granting him great physical strength and intensity and giving him a brilliant insight into the functions of a human body with or without a gem. Next there was Yuri Uzumaki who merged with the _Taikyuuryoku _gem granting her control over wind and giving her amazing stamina and endurance. And lastly we have Ryu Hyuuga who merged with the_ Baransu _granting him great balance, brilliant insight and vision and control over Earth element. These four formed a council balancing power over 4 nations and ranking "gifted" people according to the ability of their gems.

It turns out that the absorbed gem bonds with once DNA and from point of bondage becomes a hereditary trait that has been passed down many generations and now, over three thousand years later, their ancestors have inherited their abilities and live in secret amongst the Naturals (non-"gifted"). But new dangers are arising as descendants from weaker and less known "gifted" have developed a scientific machine to replicate greater gems and improve some traits they already have. With this new technology, these people want to overthrow the current council and claim the Earth for their own and in slave humanity taking their revenge on the descendants of the original council for the supposed unjust treatment their ancestors received.

Only 5 descendants of the original 4 council leaders still exist now and are trying to keep the peace that all the past council leaders fought hard to maintain.

And so the story begins….


	2. Meet the Council

Children of the Stars - Chapter I

Meet the Council

_Europe - Germany_

"Hey Teme! The meeting's probably gonna be boring! But I'm excited to go back to Asia" Naruto Uzumaki, Yuri Uzumaki's descendant shouted at his unlikely best friend.

"I know, but it's necessary, and don't shout, it's annoying" Sasuke Uchiha, Madara Uchiha's descendant replied.

"Everything's annoying for you man, besides, nothing interesting's gonna happen at these stupid meetings anyway, they're just a waste of time."

"It's only on rare occasions that the council descendants originally from 4 different continents are called for a meeting in one place. To the current heads, we are too premature to lead the entire "gifted" civilization, which means that even if we are the original blood inheritors, we are to you too young to actually be the heads; we have to trust them for now. For the mean time, we wait and attend the meeting, the descendants of Hitoshi Haruno and Ryu Hyuuga will also be coming.

"So it's like a reunion?"

"We don't actually know these people yet so it's hardly a reunion"

"Yeah, I guess so. Still, it's good that we got to meet even without the meeting"

"That's more of a coincidence, your guardian Iruka made you move here to Germany 10 years ago because you were too much of an annoyance back in your home country which so conveniently happens to be where the council central is located. Konoha, Japan. Man, even as an infant you were annoying"

"Blah, the old geezers just couldn't handle me! Yeah! Believe it! I was too good for them!"

"Right…says the guy who had to move out of the continent his ancestors were meant to protect"_._

"Shut up, you're lucky the Uchihas we're assigned to Europe, there's more action here anyway."

"It wasn't luck you moron, we were assigned to Europe because we were Europeans"

"Says the guy who so has an Asian name"

"You of all people should know that the Council picked my name, not my fault they're Japanese… Dobe"

"hmpf, smart ass Teme!"

"Hn"

"There you go again, you and you single syllables. *sigh*"Naruto commented.

"Sit down Naruto, the teacher's coming"

"How can I sit down after the awakening? I'm energized! Besides, what's the point of coming to school when were flying to Japan next week "

"You always been this annoying, even before you were awakened, (Note: awakening happens on their 17th birthday for males, and 18th for females, Naruto and Sasuke are both 18 now) but you're right, it is pointless. We'll ask Kakashi and Iruka later.

"Fine, but this is the last day I'll willingly attend class before out flight" Sasuke smirked at this

"Since WHEN have you been WILLINGLY gone to class? Like that ever happened."

"And since when have you ever been a smart ass jerk? Oh that's right! ALWAYS!"

"To you, maybe". Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

At that moment the door opened and their teacher entered the class.

"Alright class, settle down and get you books out to page 182"

_Meanwhile at the other side of the Earth._

_South America-Argentina_

"Sakura, you will be awakened tomorrow. After the awakening, I'll give you a week to rest and prepare. Go and say goodbye to your friends. Then, you'll go to Konoha to meet the other descendants and join the council" Lady Tsunade said to her apprentice.

"yeah, yeah, I know... I'm off to bed, I'm beat" Sakura Haruno, Hitoshi Haruno's descendant called over her shoulder to her tall and blond mentor. "see ya in the morning *yawn*"

"I wonder if she really understands the circumstances." Tsunade thought to herself.

_North America – USA_

"Neji, we will fly to Konoha next week to attend the Council meeting" Asuma Sarutobi told his student. (I just couldn't make it Gai, his character doesn't match)

"But Hinata hasn't been awakened yet" Neji Hyuuga, Ryu Hyuuga's descendant replied.

"True, but we'll take her with us to the meeting anyway, we'll just have to hope that nothing happens before she turns 18."

"very well"

"Then begin preparations"

_Back in Europe – Germany_

After class

"Finally, man that was boring! " Naruto complained as thay walked over to Sasuke car.

"Hn, just get in, we should probably start packing already" Sasuke replied as they got into his sleek back Lamborghini Gallardo.

Naruto got in and they drove home. The ride was not quite, not the least bit with Naruto talking about things that didn't make the least bit sense.

Sasuke was getting annoyed, really annoyed, but kept his mouth shut. Arguing with Naruto would just waste his breath. From his 10 year experience with the blond, he's gotten to know his personality pretty well and has learned to adjust accordingly. And Sasuke's experience it telling him that the best course of action for the situation is to just shut up and say nothing.

They finally made it home with Naruto continuing his senseless speech. It still amazed Sasuke how he's able to talk so long, for safety reasons, their house wasn't exactly close to their school, it was a goot 45 minute drive.

"Hey Iruka, were home!" Naruto called into the house

"Hm? Oh, so how was school?" Iruka asked as he caught sight of the two of them.

"Boring"

"So where's kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"In the study reading his err.. well.. book"

"Should have known"

Sasuke entered the study to find Kakashi intently glued to his little orange book.

XxXxXxXxXxXx In the Study XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, when are we going to Japan?" Sasuke asked.

"In two days, looks like we'll be leaving sooner than expected"

"I see, I guess we should start packing now. By the way, Naruto and I have agreed not to go to school tomorrow. It's pointless since we're leaving soon"

"Fine fine…" Kakashi waved him away still glued to his book

"Hn" Sasuke just sweat dropped. 'How can he be so stuck on that book? He knows there are currently more important things'

"I heard that, your gem might be deadly and frightening, but my gem isn't exactly useless either." (Kakashi's gem is the _Kokoro _gem, it allows him to read people mind and mildly influence their decisions)

"Well, there are more important things"

"Yes there are, but there is always time for some enjoyment in life"

"I'd rather not comment to that" (keeps mind blocked)

"I see you gotten the hang of blocking your thoughts."

"Well, when your around, it's a necessity" Sasuke said as he left the room.

'_He has progressed greatly since his awakening last year. Must be the Uchiha genes kicking in'_ kakashi thought while looking at the spot Sasuke stood in a minute ago.

XxXxXxXxXxXx Back in the Living Room XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, when are we leaving?" Naruto asked from the sofa, his eyes not leaving the TV screen.

"In two days. We won't be going to school tomorrow, Kakashi agreed. Well, he was preoccupied but he said it was fine" Sasuke said as he plopped himself on the other end of the couch.

XxXxXxXxXxXx The Next Day XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sasuke, Naruto, people are here to pick up your cars and prep them for transport to Japan" Iruka called from the doorway

"Good, I'm more comfortable driving my own car" Naruto called back from the living room.

"Like anyone would be comfortable lending you their car, you drive like a mad man" Sasuke commented from the kitchen while taking a bit out of his tomato.

"Do you have to comment everything I say?"

"Hn"

_South America – Argentina_

"Sakura, you were born on March 28, 1993 on 9:36 pm, today is March 28, 2011 9:30:14 pm (the 14 stands for seconds), in about 4 minutes, you awakening will begin. It will hurt, it will be excruciatingly painful, but you'll feel your ancestors' powers flow into you, are you ready?

"y-yeah" Sakura replied quietly. She had to be honest, she was nervous, heck she was flat out scared. Tsunade said her awakening felt like every bone in your body was being broken, every cell torched and every fiber stretched to the point of ripping, and all that was with powers that are far weaker that what she'll receive. Sakura knows her Awakening would be like nothing she had ever experienced.

"It's almost time Sakura, get ready. 11, 12, 13, 14!" Tsunade counted down.

"Gahh!" at that moment, Sakura let out a blood curling scream and crouched on the ground screaming her lungs out. The pain was indeed excruciating, worse that she had ever imagined. She couldn't think, she couldn't talk, heck, she couldn't breathe. Then all of a sudden, it was black.

Tsunade picked up her apprentice and laid her on her bed. "You'll be all better when you wake up tomorrow." Tsunade whispered into Sakura's ear.

XxXxXxXxXxXx The Next Day XxXxXxXxXxXx

_Europe – Germany_

The drive to the airport was quiet. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka took a taxi van since their cars were already on the way to japan.

"So, how long will the trip be?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"23 hours total with stopover" Kakashi replied.

And there was silence once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXx Airport XxXxXxXxXxXx

They finally made it to the airport around 4 hours before their flight. Check in was quite quick and so was the luggage drop off and in no time, they were boarding the plane.

The flight was pretty quiet except for Naruto's blabbering and they finally made it to Japan. After they picked up their luggage, they picked up their cars that have been brought to a special cargo plain transport service.

"Now, Naruto, do you still remember the way to Konoha? Iruka asked Naruto.

"Ofcourse I still know the way to home, that's one thing I'll never forget." Naruto replied.

"Probably the onlything" Sasuke commented.

"Shut up teme"

"Hn"

_South America – Argentina_

_Airport_

"Sakura, how do you feel?" Tsunade asked her apprentice.

"Still a bit dizzy but otherwise fine" Sakura replied.

"Good, we'll be in Japan by tomorrow"

_North America – USA_

_Airport_

"Neji, Hinata, we're boarding, get over here." Asuma called to his 2 students.

"y-yes, c-coming!" Hinata Hyuuga, Ryu Hyuuga's other descendant replied (for the sake of the story, Hinata and Neji are siblings).

The three of them boarded the plane and are off to Japan.

_Asia – Japan – Konoha_

Sasuke, Naruto, Iruka and Kakashi finally made it to the Council house and are greeted by a lot of "gifted" people.

"Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-sama, welcome to Council Central. You are the first of the descendants to arrive. The others will arrive in a few hours. Please, make yourselves at home."

"Ramen! Ichiraku, here I come!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"There he goes again, he and his ramen" Iruka sighed.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. Haruno, meet Uchiha Uchiha, meet Haruno

**HEYYY! thanks for the reviews guys. The first 3 review I ever got... good thing they're all positive... haha,,, thanks again guys, continue reading and reviewing!**

Children of the Star – Chapter 3

_Haruno, meet Uchiha. Uchiha, meet Haruno_

_Asia – Japan – Konoha_

"Come one Teme, let's go to Ichiraku's ramen shop. You have got to meet the old man, he's awesome." Naruto excitedly called over to his best bud.

"Hn, you probably just like the guy because he makes you good food" Sasuke dryly commented.

"You haven't even met the guy! Talk about prejudice"

"Fine, just make it quick. It's getting dark." 'He probably will gulp down his food quickly, now it's just a question of how many times he'll ask for seconds. From the way I know him, he'll probably order at least 10 cups' Sasuke mentally added.

"Great, Ichiraku, here we come! Believe it!"

Sasuke and Naruto made it out of the council building and made their way a few blocks down town to Ichiraku's ramen Shop. It was a nice little place. It had a homey and welcoming feel to it. There weren't many people there which was better that way in Sasuke's opinion.

There were two people managing the shop. One was an elder man sifting the noodles and mixing them around in a pot of boiling water. The other worker was a younger woman in around her late 20's chopping and cutting spices and seasoning bowls that are going out to the customers.

Sasuke was quite amazed at how pleasing the smell of the food was. He hadn't even ordered anything yet, but the aroma of the food from the kitchen and the other customers smelled delicious. Sasuke had to admit that.

"Hey old man, how's it been?" Naruto called to the elderly man who had his back turned sifting through another batch of noodles.

He slowly turned around and there was a look of delight on his face.

"hehey, long time no see there Naruto. You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you 9 or was it 10 years ago?" Ichiraku chuckled "The town has been quite quiet without you're jolly face around."

"It has been quite a while. I missed your shop; you always made the best ramen ever. Oh man how much I missed the ramen." Naruto said as he salivated just looking at the menu.

"Thanks Naruto. Oh, whose your friend?"

"Oh, that's Sasuke-teme, he can be quite anti-social, so don't mind him if he doesn't say anything"

"Hn, you're the one who asked me to come with you in the first place." Sasuke remarked.

"*sigh* fine, Sasuke, meet old man Ichiraku. Old man Ichiraku, meet Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto started with the introductions.

"Pleasure." Sasuke said in a formal tone.

"likewise." 

* * *

><p>"Finally, we're here. That was a long trip" Sakura yelled as they got out of their cab. It was already dark out<p>

"Tell me about it. They had no booze on the plane. I mean what kind of air liner doesn't offer alcohol"

"You should really stop drinking Tsunade-shishou"

"Don't tell me what I should do"

Sakura and Tsunade finally made it to Konoha and were on their way to the Council Central when they heard a girl scream.

Sakura and Tsunade stopped dead in their tracks and listened. Then they heard the scream again.

Being the "always ready to help others" person that she is, she couldn't resist dropping her bags and luggage onto the concrete road and running towards the general origin of the scream they just heared. 

* * *

><p>"AHH! Help, thief!" a girl screamed out into the night. Just around the corner was Ichiraku's ramen shop and Sasuke clearly got the message for help.<p>

He hurriedly turned the corner and saw a man wearing a knitted cap, a pair of shades, and a mouth mask running from a girl lying on the sidewalk carrying a pink shoulder bag purse.

Naruto was obviously too busy slurping down his noodles and was complete oblivious to everything happening practically beside him so Sasuke had to chase the thief down by himself.

His gem's abilities kicked in and he easily caught up with the thief in no time. 

* * *

><p>Sakura kept running until she saw a girl around her age lying on the sidewalk. She had obvious tears in her eyes and was shaking. She was most definitely the person who let out that scream.<p>

"What happened?" Sakura asked her.

"Thi-thief!" The girl stuttered while pointing to the general direction where the thief and ,currently unknown to Sakura, Sasuke went.

Sakura then ran as fast as she could in the direction the girl pointed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ran beside him and then made a sweeping kick to the thief's left leg knocking the thief of his feet.<p>

Sasuke picked up the now discarded shoulder bag and as the thief stood up, Sasuke delivered a gem powered, lightning enhanced cracking roundhouse kick directly on the man's chest throwing the man a good 50 meters and making him crash hard into a tree trunk which instantly knocked him unconscious. 

* * *

><p>Sakura finally made it to the edge of the forest where the girl had pointed earlier.<p>

There she saw a man with jet black hair and pale skin. He also had a pink shoulder bag in his hands. Sakura looked at the man, boy, probably not much older that herself and concluded that he wasn't the type to carry around a pink purse for fashion.

Well, you could say that Sakura jumped to conclusions when she yelled "THIEF! SHANNARO!" and attacked Sasuke who just in the nick of time was able to dodge Sakura's punch but didn't fail to notice the damage Sakura's punch did when it made contact with tree bark that used to stand behind him.

'Damn, she's not a natural. She's a "gifted" and a darn strong one at that. But what the heck is she doing?' Was Sasuke thought after seeing the damage to the tree.

Sasuke activated his sharingan not wanting to make contact with her fist.

Sakura was amazed and impressed at the man she was attacking. 'For a natural he's pretty good'. But she thought nothing of it. She just told herself that he got lucky and now she'd gonna kick his ass.

Sasuke, who almost never lets his guard down, took advantage of the fact that his opponent doesn't realize that he's a "gifted" as well, and a freaking strong one at that. Looks like the training sessions with Kakashi to conceal his gem force paid off. So, as Sasuke ducked Sakura's roundhouse kick and Sasuke elbowed Sakura full on the gut.

Electric sparks flew out from where Sasuke's elbow made contact with Sakura's stomach and Sakura coughed up blood.

Sakura felt as though she was getting pricked by billions of needles everywhere. The jolt she experienced shut down all of her senses. All she felt was the pain. The excruciating pain.

It took Sakura a few seconds to realize that she was lying on her side grabbing hold of her stomach.

She probably would have done better if she knew that her opponent was a "gifted" as well. She underestimated him and that was a grave and possibly deadly mistake.

Sakura, being a medic, quickly analyzed the condition of her body and healed it accordingly repairing any damage she could find.

The healing process would exhaust her but it's better to feel exhausted that to be in this brutal pain.

She got to her feet and wobbled slightly.

"So you're a gifted too? Heh," Sakura said, wiping a bit of blood from her mouth. "That's quite a feet. Who are you?

"Sasuke Uchiha, and by looking at your appearance and abilities, super strength, healing ability, pink hair. I'd say you a Haruno.

Sakura just stared in shock.' he's the freaking Uchiha descendant. Damn, no wonder he beat me so easily. He's a descendant of the original 4 as well.

"So I'm guessing you not the purse thief?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, he's over there." Sasuke said pointing over his shoulder where the thief lay unconscious.

"I see" Sakura said as she finished self healing, she approached the thief "Damn, you sure did a number on him.

"From one of the legendary Harunos, I'll take that as a compliment."

"I would be flattered if… hmpf" Sakura stubbornly looked away.

"If what? If I hadn't kicked your ass?" Sasuke said smirking. "It happens, you let your guard down, you underestimated me."

"I thought you were a natural, you hide your gem force amazingly well."

"If that's the case, then I really didn't beat you now did I?"

"Hmpf" Sakura huffed, still annoyed.

They returned the bag to its owner and headed for central together completely forgetting Naruto who is still happily slurping down his ramen.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
